The brotherhood
by Assassin12345
Summary: Arno and Elise get married and have a child named Blaze. Blaze becomes an assassin and like her father. But what happens when Elise is told to kill her daughter? Will she really kill her daughter?
1. Assassin and Templar

Hey guys, another FanFiction hopeful this one is better than my last one. I don't own assassins creed Uibsoft does.

"Arno please your not going to join the brotherhoods re you" "can't say won't" "Arno, you need to stay hear with me and Blaze" "Elise I want to go though, maybe even Blaze will follow in my foot steps and become an assassin" he said. "No your not going" she said. "Blaze is only 4" Elise added. "She won't go now I am saying if I join the brotherhood maybe later Blaze will follow in my footsteps then she will protect the world like her father" said Arno. Elise smiled at what Arno said. "Why did you want to join, who asked you to join" "remember when someone blamed murder on me and I went to jail" "yes" "well someone he gave this" Arno held up a round object that had the assassin creed logo on it. "A guy gave me this and wants me to join the brotherhood and while in jail he trained me" said Arno. "Please don't thier is no reason to" said Elise. "No but there is Elise to stop the templars from taking over the world think about it Elise"

A few days later Arno went to go join the brotherhood and walked into the building he climbed the right side of the inside of the building and put in the round object into another round object that triggered a whole to open in the ground. Arno got down and jumped right into the whole. Arno was about to become as assassin.

Thanks for reading please leave a like and review that would be awesome, more chapters coming soon.


	2. The brotherhood

"Hey pisspot" said bellec "hey you finally showed up" "yeah" They walked for a bit. "you know bellec we just got out of a dungeon now we're back in one" "oh this isn't a dungeon Arno this the brotherhood. Arno and bellec walked into this large area and 3 assassin plus bellec stood with Arno. "Oh the son of the Dorian family" one of them said. "Are you prepared to join the brotherhood" "yes" "are you prepared to take the eagles path" "yes" "then drink" Arno toke of a sip of whatever was in the cup and started imagining different things walked into this cave and was seeing pictures of his past and walked into the hallway as the floor started braking and he was hearing things from his past there so much going on in one place. He woke screaming breathing heavily. "There are three tends of the creed the first one, state your blade" "second blend in with the crowd" said another. "And Third very comprise the brotherhood"

said the other one. "Break these tends and consequences will follow keep these tends and you will be fine"

Arno got his suit and armor and went home.

He walked in the house and closed the door quietly, he was hoping that his wife and daughter would be asleep. "Where have you been" asked Elise. "Oh just went out somewhere" he replied. "You joined the brotherhood didn't you, after I told you not to" she said looking down at her daughter who was sleeping as she was holding her in her arms. "Yes but-" Elise cut off Arno. "You I don't trust assassins" Arno took off his hood. "Don't you trust me I am that same boy, that stole that apple" he said. Elise didn't respond. They were in silence for a moment or two. "Arno it's midnight let me go put Blaze to bed and then you and me and you should head to bed too" she said.

Thanks for reading this! Please review, favorite, and follow. More chapters coming soon.


	3. Blaze

About 2 years late Arno wanted Blaze to be introduced into the brotherhood so she could start training. Even Elise would rather have Blaze be a Templar. Arno and Elise did have a conversation and decided maybe it was best if Blaze joined the assassins.

"Arno Dorian welcome back" said one of the leaders. "Thank you, this is my daughter Blaze" Blaze behind he father's leg, sticking her head out. "Oh sorry, I guess Blaze is shy" he said. "I think Blaze should join the brotherhood" he said. "I love to accept her into the brotherhood but she needs to train and learn about the Templars and know what the order is about" "trust me that will happen" "how old is she now" "6" "just thought I introduced her, but she being very shy" he said. He picked Blaze up and held her. "Say hi" he told Blaze. Blaze waved. "So by the way my last mission was a success the target is gone, France will be a better place with him dead and will be a much better place with all of the templars dead" he said. "I will be heading on my next mission soon tell the council my good news, goodbye" he said as he picked up Blaze and walked out.

At the age of 8 Arno started training Blaze. He taught her how to use her swords and phantom blade, smoke bombs, cherry bombs and guns. Blaze had and knew how to use her all of weapons. The only she didn't have was her assassins robes.


	4. The Templar

Years later at the age of 17 Blaze got her assassin robes and was a fully trained assassin.

"Alright dad what's the plan" "There is a Templar named Dieudonn'e he's is one cruel Templar you get him pissed he kills you, he has killed over 300 citizens, he has captured two other assassin that we need to save I was thinking I could go kill Dieudonn'e and you recuse the other assassins or you could kill Dieudonn'e and I could recuse the assassins" "I wanna kill the Templar" "ok" "met me and the two assassins over there" Arno pointed to an alley way that was empty. "Go it" I said.

Arno went to the save the assassin and I went to kill the Templar.

I walked for a bit and found the house Dieidonn'e was at. I got on top the roof, used my eagle vision to find out where Doeidonn'e was in the house. He was in the second floor. There was a balcony that was connected to the second floor so jumped on top of the guard who was holding a gun on the balcony and put my blade through his neck. The other guard saw me so I jumped back on the roof waited until the guard thougt I was gone and I went in and I killed him, he didn't notice me the second time. 'Idiot' I thought to myself. There was a locked door right in front of me I used my eagle vision to find where the Templar was he was sitting down at his desk talking to a guard. I couldn't here what there were saying though. There was 2 guards in there and the Templar. I had to more lockpicks in my pocket. I walked up to the door and started to pick it. I broke the first one. "Damn it" I whispered. I tried again when I though I almost had the door unlocked the lockpick broke. "Shit" I whispered. So I had no more lockpicks and the Templars were in the room. A other guard walked in the room I was in. "Hey what are you doing here" a guard yelled. I quickly disarmed him and put him in a head lock. "Knock on the door tell them you want to speak to them" I said to the guard. The guard did as I asked. The minute the door opened I killed the guard I had in a headlock. The guard that answered the door I killed instantly with my hidden blade. I shot the Templar with my phantom blade and killed the other guard and with my sword. I went up to the Templar

"Why assassin" "you kill innocents cause they make you mad you shouldn't be kill them at all, they did nothing wrong, only saying what their thinking and you just kill them like it's no big deal" "I have the power I am allowed to do that" "not anymore" he sat there in silence. He died.

I went to meet my dad. I met him in the alley way.

"Hey dad" "hey Blaze this is the recruit assassin and Connor a fully trained assassin. Blaze found Connor to be very attractive. She started at Connor from under her hood. He was just perfect. Plus the way he spoke was amazing.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Meeting Connor

Me and Connor exited the alley way with my dad and the other assassin behind us. "So now that your free what are you going to do now" I asked Connor. "Going on more missions, killing more templars especially Charles Lee" he replied. I had been staring at Connor for so long that I ran right into a wall. "Oww" I said. "Are you ok" Connor asked. I nodded.

We walked for awhile then Connor went home and then I made way home and sat on the couch and watched some TV. Then mother came home see looked pissed.

"You killed Dieudonn'e how dare you he was one of the best men out there" "he was killing innocents" "he was one of the best templars out there" "what was I supposed to do, let him kill everybody" "plus mom it was my mission I had to it to save the people and to make sure he doesn't hurt any assassins or capture and in prison any more. We sat there in silence. "I wish you would of became a templar" she said. Then she walked off.

I was running from guards the next day I had completed my mission but gained attention. I ran into Connor and fell on my ass so did Connor. "Connor let's go guards are after me" I said. "How many" "about 35" "go, go there following us" Connor said. Me and Connor across the rooftop and into a haystack. We heard all the templars pass us. Me and Connor headed back to my house.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked into the house with Connor. He looked a bit upset. "Something wrong" I asked. "Elise, she's mad at us for kill that Templar best man in the group" "Oh yeah I got bitched at for the same reason. But what were you supposed to do, we kill templars it's our mission" I said. "True"

"Dad?" He looked at me. "Can you make Connor and me some dinner?" "Sure" We had stake and French bread for dinner. Dad did the dishes and me and Connor picked out a movie.

Connor went to his house after the movie, the movie was terrible. I heard my mother screaming at the father still pissed about the whole killing templar thing. I listened from outside there room.

"You let her just kill him" "honey it's our mission we had to" "you completely screwed up the templar order" she said. "Honey it was my out mission" he said. "Oh really is that your excuse" "it's not an excuse" "because of this not only is one if my best men gone but Blaze now a is threat to the templars, if I am given the chance I will kill her"

I ran out of there fast I had no idea what to do, my mother might kill me. Should I try to kill her first? Should I talk about it with her? What was I to do? I only thing I could thing of was to watch my back.


	6. Falling in love

A few weeks later

"Thank you all for show up to the templar meeting" said the grand master.

"First things first, I believe there is a little assassin causing trouble in the our order" he paused. "We need to find her and kill her as soon as possible" he said. "Elise, I want you to kill the assassin, understood?"

"Yes"

"Good" He hand her a paper, it had a drawing of Blaze on it. "That the assassin you need to kill" he said.

"Will do" she said.

He knew she had to kill Blaze but how was he going to she loved her daughter but had to do it for the order that's why she wanted Blaze to a templar not an assassin.

I hanging on the rooftops with Connor. We were playing tag, messing around with the guards.

We saw a big pile of guards and I double air assassinated two guards. Connor air assassinated one with his tomahawk. He fought a lot of the guards. We were halfway done killing all the guards until one sliced his sword through my side, then he knocked me to the ground as I hit my head I was screaming in pain. "Come on Blaze let's get out of here" he said. He helped me up and we ran as fast as we could as the guards followed as we ran through the streets more tagged along soon we had 60 guards following us.

Connor started climbing the building to get to the roof, I did the same. We both reached the roof. There was a cart of hay at the bottom. "Alright we gotta jump" said Connor. I held my side my whole body in pain. He jumped first and then I went to the edge of the roof. I took a deep breath and jumped. I landed in the hay cart without hurting Connor. We could both hear the guards outside of the hay cart. I was afraid they were gonna find us. They never did. I looked into Connor's eyes he looked into mine. He came close and kissed me on the lips. When he kissed me it seemed to take the pain away. We both got out of the hay cart. The minute I started walking again the pain started again.

"Connor I don't think I can walk very far" "that's alright" He picked me up and carried me to a store grabbed supplies for cleaning up my wound. After the that he went to the house he cleaned and fixed up my wound. He then put me in bed. "Rest now Blaze" he said. "I'll check on you tommorw ok" he saod. I nodded my head. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I closed my eyes went to sleep.

Please review, favorite, and follow.


End file.
